


I did it all for you (so I can't lose you now)

by Another_Introvert



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hugs, Hurt Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Reunion, i love my bois, tag this as Starker and I will turn instant kill mode on you, the canon scene was too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Introvert/pseuds/Another_Introvert
Summary: An alternate version of Peter and Tony's reunion on the battlefield in Endgame. Briefly angsty but still fluffy and hug filled.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	I did it all for you (so I can't lose you now)

Tony should have seen this coming. 

He had fucked around with time, and in turn, it was going to fuck right back.

By making everything better (i.e bringing half of the universe back), he’d also managed to make everything a million times worse. Because Thanos wasn’t just going to kill half of the universe this time. He would kill everything.

Morgan, Pepper, Peter, Rhodey, Happy- the list went on and on. And Tony wasn’t going to let that happen.

So now, as the scene from his nightmares unfolded in front of his eyes, he shot every creature that looked like it fell out of a horror film. He went back to back with Pepper in her Rescue armor, which he was both excited and terrified that she was wearing, and the two of them blasted the creatures together. It was surreal.

Tony had briefly caught sight Peter emerging from one of the portals earlier, and he’d felt his heart explode with a million different feelings. Love, relief, pride and fear. He’d wanted to fly over, grab the kid and never let go, but that had to wait. For right now, Tony had to focus on saving the universe.

Everything was chaotic, but Tony hadn’t really been hit by anything, so that was a plus. He’d survived so far, so even though it was incredibly unlikely, there was a chance he would survive the whole battle.

But then, the Leviathans came raining down. God, he’d hoped 2012 would be the last time he saw those things. They were like giant air snakes, their next move completely unpredictable. 

One of those massive things came dangerously close to Tony. He shot as many missiles and lasers as he possibly could, but he might as well have been throwing a couple of pebbles at it. His heart pounded as he prepared himself to try and physically push the thing away. He would be ridiculously lucky if it worked. And if it didn’t, he’d become a metal and flesh pancake. And Thanos would kill the entire universe.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He muttered, putting his arms out to push and bracing for impact.

But the impact never came.

Tony looked up. Something seemed to be pulling the Leviathan back. Or at the very least, trying to. The beast looked like it was struggling against something. Was it Scott? No, he would have seen him by now. Steve? No. Steve was on the other side of the battlefield, and he was strong, but not that strong.

Wait a minute. Stronger than Cap, but normal sized. Could it be-

Tony didn’t even get to finish his damn thought. Because the stupid space worm swung around, and whoever had pulled it back slammed right into Tony’s chest, and the two of them came crashing to the ground, the second person tumbling off of him some feet away.

Tony was so disoriented at first that he didn’t even see who it was. But once he could actually remember his own name, he stumbled to his feet and prepared to fly back into battle. But before he could, he caught a glimpse of what had hit him in the corner of his eye. 

His heart both dropped and surged at the same time. 

The Iron Spider suit. The suit he’d created. The suit Peter had been wearing when he’d begged Tony to save him from turning to dust billions of miles from his home five years ago.

Any thought of the battle raging around him disintegrated instantly. His faceplate lifting and he rushed over to the suit on the ground. The boy didn’t move, even when Tony grabbed his shoulder and shook him hard.

He felt the blood drain from his face. “No, no, please, no- F.R.I.D.A.Y! Get the mask off of him.”

It took her a moment, but his A.I re-established her connection with Peter’s suit, and the mask came down. 

Tony sucked in a breath, tears entering his eyes. He looked just like he had five years ago. His face, his messy brown curls, everything. Only his eyes were closed, and he had several bloody spots on his right cheek.

“No, no, Pete, wake up!” He cried, shaking the kid. “Wake up, dammit!”

_ “Boss, calm down.”  _ F.R.I.D.A.Y said.  _ “He has a mild concussion. Give him a moment to wake up on his own.”  _

It killed Tony to see the kid like this, especially after he’d just gotten him back. He was supposed to be his bright and happy chatterbox self, not just lying on the ground he was-

No. Tony just got him back. He was the reason he’d even thought about time travel. He couldn’t lose him now.

Tony grabbed Peter’s hand and squeezed it tight. “Wake up, kid. Please.”

Shockingly, Tony’s plea worked. But instead of slowly waking up like Sleeping Beauty or something, Peter shot up, nearly hitting Tony on the head.

The boy gasped, his eyes darting around the landscape around him until he laid eyes on Tony. “Mr. Stark!”

Of course that would be the first thing he said. Tony nearly sobbed, but Peter didn’t seem to notice, launching into one of his signature ramblings.

“What- how did I get- oh, crap, sorry I hit you! I saw that thing and tried to pull in back- what was that giant worm anyway? Doctor Strange didn’t say anything about those. Actually all he said was ‘it’s been five years! Come on they need us!’ But I had no idea what he was talking about. Has it actually been five years? And how did you get back to Earth when-”

Tony stared at Peter during his word vomit, not really processing what the boy was saying. All he could think was that he was back and alive. That Tony hadn’t built a time machine, traveled back to one of his most traumatizing experiences and lost Nat in vain. He was here. He was really  _ here. _

Tony couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed the boy’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Peter’s breath caught, and he seemed to hesitate before tentatively settling his arms across Tony’s back and saying quietly, “Oh, this is nice.”

It was nice. It was just like when Tony held Morgan, the different being Peter was twice her size. But the feeling was exactly the same. The feeling of unending love for a child. His child. Fuck biology, Peter was his child.

Peter adjusted himself in Tony’s lap and Tony planted a kiss on his cheek. Peter stiffened up. “Mr. Stark? Are-are you okay?”

Tony patted Peter’s back. “I’m fine, kiddo. Fine.” He pulled back, examining Peter’s bloodstained cheek. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“Um,” Peter said, looking down at himself. “I don’t think so.”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, good.”

  
“Was it really five years?”

Tony gulped, pushing away the memories of how many times he’d cried for this kid during that time.

“Yeah, kid. It was.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Holy shit, May-”

“Is fine. She disappeared too, so she’ll be back by now.”

Tony’s protective instincts surged at the thought of May. “Which reminds me, I need to find Strange or one of his wizard friends to send you home.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you’re concussed and out of it.”

“I’m fine-”

“I don’t care. I don’t want you anywhere near this.”

“I can help. I saved that thing from crushing you, remember? And I almost got that metal glove thing off on the red planet-”

“Peter, no.”

“I can help! You need me!”

“EXACTLY!”

Peter flinched and Tony lowered his voice, none of the seriousness leaving it. “Peter, I watched you die. I held you as you begged me to help you, and there was nothing I could do. I can’t lose you again.”

Every word of that was true. Tony couldn’t lose Peter again. Especially not to the biggest battle Earth had ever seen. He needed him safe.

Peter pursed his lips before saying firmly, “Mr. Stark, nowhere is safe right now. Nowhere in the whole universe. I need to help kill that space raisin so everyone can be safe again. Please.”

Well, Peter wasn’t wrong. Thanos was going to kill him if the Avengers failed to stop him. And Peter was an Avenger now. And as much as Tony didn’t want to see him get hurt or killed, Peter could help.

Tony pulled Peter back into his arms, squeezing as tightly as he could. “Please be safe, kiddo. Please.”

Peter nodded. “I will, Mr. Stark. I promise.”

Tony released Peter, helping him up. “Okay, kid. Go kick some alien ass.”

Peter cracked his knuckles and smiled, and it was just as amazing as the first time Morgan smiled at him.

“You know I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> i miss social interaction  
> damn never thought i'd write or say those words


End file.
